Thunder and Lightning
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: The rain has a way of igniting an energy in even the most battle hardened of warriors. LEMON, YURI, MichiHaru. Please read and review-no flames...PWP


**This was written quickly with a letter I received from the one I thought I would spend the rest of my life with and a really awesome night in mind. At the time, my gram was listening to a church program on TV while I was watching the 2012 National Book Festival, where Christopher Bram was reading his book, "Eminent Outlaws: The Gay Writers Who Changed America", and I was writing lesbian erotica…oh, the humor. Fortunately, my gram is not a Bible beater and even offered to be my wing-gram at a local lesbian club, and play strip poker with my brother-in-law… my gram is pretty awesome!**

**This story contains YURI (girlXgirl)! If you do not like it, don't read it! It is my first!**

**Please read and review! I'm enough of a flamer, I don't need them in my reviews (I made a funny!)**

* * *

**Thunder and Lightning  
**

Rain began to fall in a steady stream, striking the pavement with tings and rustles as it fell though the tree leaves of the potted foliage aligning the street. Couples began to run for shelter from the summer rain, all but one, which continued walked as if it were not precipitating.

Tenoh Haruka held her burgundy school jacket on her finger hanging over her shoulder. The sound of her partner's heels clicking on the wet concrete path held a steady rhythm as they strode down the walk from their leader's house to their own loft in the suburbs away from the hustle and bustle of the outer city limits.

They turned down a pebbled path which seemed hidden in a grove of large, green, broad leafed trees. The path was dim, lit only by the light of the pale moon which managed to illuminate the clouds and radiate through the trees. The sounds of rain drops falling form the leaves onto the earth below kept time with the beat their feet had set on the gravel. Haruka reached her hand out to her mate, Michiru, who thread her delicate fingers with her partner as they continued to walk in comfortable silence.

A rumble of thunder took the smaller of the pair by surprise and she jumped.

"Michiru, no need to fear my love" Haruka teased her lover. The aqua haired woman bit her lip in false hesitation; she saw the perfect opening to persuade her lover into one of her deepest fantasies, but knew she would only be able to if she could play to Haruka's protective instincts. She allowed her blond partner lead her off to the side of the road. Without hesitation, Michiru turned and pulled herself up to sit on the top rung of the wet and worn wooden post and rail fence.

Haruka laid her blazer against the rail; she parted her partner's shirt covered knees and stepped between them as she pulled her lover into her chest protectively.

"'Ruka," the aqua haired young lady whispered on the wind looking down into her partners face from her perch. Her large sea green eyes met with crystal blue conveying a message to the taller woman, "Distract me, from the thunder"

The rain began to fall harder, plastering their hair to their heads, enthralling Michiru. The water drops darkened Michiru's crimson blazer and made Haruka's pressed, white dress shirt translucent. Just being able to see the white camisole covering Haruka's breasts, under the shirt, drove Michiru wild. Unable to wait any longer, she wove her fingers into her partner's blonde locks, forcing Haruka to lift her head; she claimed her lover's lips. At this, she received a small moan, just loud enough to be heard over the rain pounding the trees and dropping from the leaves to the ground and striking the pebbled path.

She leaned in tighter to her partner as Haruka deepened the kiss with practiced grace and masterful skill. After being with Michiru for several years, Haruka knew exactly how her lover likes to be kissed and could play her body like a finely tuned instrument. She licked her seemingly submissive partner's bottom lip, begging for entrance, into the sweet cavern that held the taste of berries, chocolate and the sea.

Enthralled by Haruka's initiative, Michiru parted her thin lips, opening herself up for the sweet assault of her lover's possessive claim. She felt the hands, which had been on her back, slid down to grasp around her hips, pulling Haruka's body tighter between Michiru's soft thighs. The aquanette moaned when her zipper of her lover's pants brushed against her core through her lace panties.

Haruka smirked and slid a hand to her partner's knee. She ran her thumb over the hem of Michiru's plaid school skirt, her fingers lightly teasing the, sensitive skin behind the violinist's knee. She moved her fingers in lazy circles sliding up supple skin under wet cotton.

Michiru's temperature spiked. Her body radiated sparks from her blonde lover's finger tips. With one hand, her fingers thread through the short locks of her partner, pulling her lips closer, deepening the kiss. With the other hand, her dexterous fingers untied the bow around her neck then unclasped the buttons on her own jacket, longing to feel more rain drops. With the last circular button successfully unhooked, she slithered the wool jacket and scarf from her body and placed it on the rail with Haruka's. The rain drops quickly soaked through the short-sleeved white dress shirt she had under the jacket. The more she felt the precipitation, the more her body felt aflame, she was in her element. The lightning flashed through the sky, the thunder rolled, she knew Haruka's must also be affected. The rough beating of her heart would suggest it was so. She could feel her own heart beat skip a beat as her lover's hand brushed the lace resting at her core, leaving her breathless.

The blonde smirked into their kiss when she felt how hot and wet Michiru's panties were. She played with the edge, sliding her fingers through the side, allowing them to ghost over her womanly petals, teasing the silken skin. Pulling her lips back, she nibbled down the graceful column of the aquanette's neck, feeling the rapid beating of her heart. The rain poured down from the sky, soaking her hair running down her face.

Hooking a finger around the panties, Haruka pulled the material, prompting Michiru to sit up slightly, to pull down her thighs, and stuffed them in the breast pocket of her shirt. Resuming the previous action, she trailed her hand back up to the apex of her lover's thighs, her knuckles teasing the flesh with butterfly soft caresses.

The thunder crashed as a streak of lightning illuminated the sky, as Haruka's fingers came to rest on her lover's core with a solid stroke through the silken folds. Her attack on Michiru's neck took on new fever, as she was moved by a primal urge to leave visible marks for all to know the beautiful violinist was involved and her heart was very much taken. Michiru's head fell back; leaving more creamy skin exposed for her marks.

Pulling short, blonde locks roughly, Michiru drew her lover in for an earth shattering kiss. A kiss so full of passion it threatened to consume them both from the fire licking through their veins. She stood on the lower rail of the fence post, giving herself more height on her partner, using it as leverage into the kiss, dominating the mashing of their lips and the dancing of their tongues.

Haruka, taken aback by her lover's the sudden change from submissive to dominate, moaned into the kiss; contrary to belief of their teammates, Michiru was normally the more dominate of the pair, she was just subtle about it. She let her lover plunder her moist cavern and began to stroke her fingers in time with the pace of the kiss.

One long stroke of a single finger, from back to front of her lover's slit, then a circle around the hidden pearl at the top. Two fingers split to each side of Michiru's folds as they stroked downward, one probing the very hot and wet opening with teasing caresses. She would repeat, each time adding another circle, or and inserting her finger deeper in her lover, curling it to stroke the spot that she knew would make her partner go crazy.

Michiru could feel an impending explosion building up within her. Every stroke of Haruka's fingers drew her closer to the precipice of pleasure. She broke the kiss and looped her arms around the blonde's neck, burying her face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her hips moved on instinct, grinding against the pressure provided by the finger present within her and the heel of her lover's hand pressed firmly against her the bundle of nerves at her center. Her moans grew in intensity, but were drown own out by the sound of the rain, yet they reached her partner's ears, urging her to continue her strokes. She shifted her hips and moaned a little louder.

At the sound of the next thunder crack, Haruka became savage, thrusting and curling her fingers, even inserting a second, she pulled Michiru's legs to force her to sit once more in order to gain more dominance over the kiss.

She leaned her lover back, precariously balanced on the rail and kissed down her clothed torso. With her free hand she yanked the white shirt from the green plaid skirt and lifted it just high enough to press her lips on her girlfriend's naked ribs.

Pulling Michiru back up, Haruka claimed her lips and thrust her tongue inside. Their teeth gnashed and Michiru ground her hips harder, her moans became fiercer, stronger, louder, deeper, "nah…. Ruk…ahh" She was drawing near her peak.

"That's right, kitten, cum for me" Haruka said in a husky voice, around their kiss.

Michiru bit down on Haruka's lip, drawing a little blood, as the rain fell harder and her climax began. Sparks short through her body and waves of pleasure rippled through her body, causing her to body to shake and her arms lock around Haruka's neck. Her legs trembled and her inner muscles constricted around her lover's fingers.

Her breath came to her in sharp pants as she slowly came down from her orgasm. Her lover's fingers still stroking her hidden gem, sustaining the pleasure induced high as long as possible. She rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, clinging to her for stability, her hands running down her lover's back.

The aquanette sat back and looked at her girlfriend's face with unfocused eyes and a smile on her lips. She looked around, making sure nobody was coming she spun around on the rail and jumped off, landing with a squish on the muddy ground below. Turning around, she grabbed Haruka's hand and placed it on her breast. She arched her back, thrusting her soft globe into the blonde's palm. With the other hand, she ran it up her lover's bicep and snaked it around her long neck, pulling her for a kiss over the rail. Michiru took a step back, bringing Haruka with her.

One long leg stretched over the rail, never breaking the kiss, Haruka joined her lover on the other side of the fence. Next to the wooden rails, the ground was mud due to the rain; however a foot away the grass grew thicker, coating the earth. Fingers danced down wet fabric, unfastening each round button. She ripped the white shirt from her lover's shoulders, discarding it on the ground; a pale blue lacy bra soon joined the shirt on the grass. Haruka dropped to her knees, her mouth descended on a pert nipple, pulling it into her mouth, rolling it on her tongue. Her hand caressed the other breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Michiru's head fell back looking up to the heavens through the trees. The chilled rain drops falling on her skin, igniting an energy in her body. The energy was threatening to bust from her chest. Her hands clawed at the white shirt her lover was wearing, trying to rip it off, demanding to feel skin under her hands. An impatient moan tore from her throat, prompting a smirk from Haruka.

Standing, Haruka allowed her lover to tear her shirt open, popping buttons free from the material, revealing her white camisole, transparent due to the rain. Her dusty nipples stood out prominently in the sheer cotton. Pulling on the thin straps holding the fabric in place, Michiru released a devilish grin as she heard the material rip feeling the strings give way and the straps pulling free from the rest of the camisole. Savagely, she pulled the garment down over her lover's hips, leaving her bosom free for her hungry gaze; she licked her lips.

Latching on to a pebbled nipple, Michiru sucked hard, pulling her teeth across the flesh, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Her delicate fingers unhooked the white belt around her lovers hips, then went to work on the button on Haruka's trousers and slid the zipper down. She kissed to the other nipple while her hands slid to her partner's waist, with a yank she pulled camisole, panties and trousers down long and toned legs, leaving them pool around ankles.

Haruka kicked her shoes off and stepped from pants and pulled her lover to the ground. Her lithe body covering the rain slickened body of her lover. Her hands lift each of her partner's thighs on to her shoulders. Her hands slid down wet sides, balling Michiru's skirt at her waist scrapping her blunt nails in the flesh of her partner's hips as she used the material as a way to pull supple hips tighter against her narrow ones, grinding to create a little friction.

Kissing her way down Michiru's chest in three kisses, Haruka centered herself between her partner's thighs, holding the violinist's hips high in the air, placing her thighs around her shoulders, while Michiru's rested on the ground. She lowered her face to Michiru's dripping folds.

Licking one solid stroke of her tongue, Haruka ignited a firestorm in her lover, causing her to gasp and buck at the contact. Her eyes, fixated on the flushed face of the aquanette as she gasped, the rising and falling of her chest with each pant obstructing her view slightly. A grin fought its way to Haruka's face as her licks became more localized on her partner's nerve bundle, each stroke sending pulses of lightning through her partner. Lightning once more flashed across the sky, bathing them in white light for a mere moment, one that will forever be captured in Haruka's memory.

Michiru's hands found her own breasts, each tweaking a nipple to heighten her sensory intake. She moaned with each masterful stroke of her partner's tongue. Cool rain pouring over her nude body in sharp contrast to the heat her lover created in her.

"'Ruka" she moaned loudly as Haruka's tongue snaked inter her opening, plundering her deeply as she explored with silken petals of her sex.

For just a moment, Haruka reveled in the taste of her beloved, surely, she thought, Michiru's juices were a gift from the kami's, something that accidently slipped from the heavens and landed just for her. Haruka removed her tongue from the opening of her partner, only to focus once more on her pearl. She alternated between feather light flicks and long powerful strokes, drawing her lover into a frenzy of quivering desire. She teased Michiru, drawing her to the brink of ecstasy, and then backed off just before her lover came undone.

"S-stop tea-ah-sing me" Michiru moaned out breathlessly, her back arching harder and her hips rocked uncontrollably in a vain attempt to reach her climax.

A laugh rumbled in in Haruka's chest, as she enjoyed her partners torment. Taking pity on the Princess of Neptune, she used her strong arms to hold Michiru still as she stroked hard and fast on her clit. Within moments she felt legs squeeze against her head as the muscles contracted in her smooth thighs making them shake. She heard Michiru scream her name into the night with a shaky voice full of lust. Gently she stroked a little longer with her tongue, sustaining a longer orgasm for her partner to ride out. She gently lowered her partner's hips to the ground.

Michiru came down from her pleasure induced high and her breathing returned to normal. She gazed at her lover, whose hand was resting against her thigh while watching her with hooded eyes clouded in lust, and an idea sprung in her head. Reaching out for Haruka's plaid school pants, she pulled the white belt form the loops. A smile graced her lips as she waged a finger, signaling for her partner to come up and kiss her.

Crawling up her body, Haruka deposited kissed up her partner's torso. She dropped a kiss on Michiru's lips, ravishing them with a hunger from her desire.

The violinist tossed the end of the belt across her lover's back and grabbed the end with her free hand. She tightened the white leather, pulling Haruka closer. Michiru wrapped her slender leg around the blonde, using a little leverage, she flipped them over. Dominating the kiss, her tongue twirled around her girlfriend's. Se released the belt completely in favor of grabbing the hands of the pianist and held them over her head. Laying her full body weight, naked flesh on naked flesh, she kissed deeper, showing the full range of her love for the woman under her.

Breaking the kiss, she grabbed both of Haruka's wrists in one hand and pulled the belt out from under her with the other. Releasing her hold, she looped the leather around her partner's wrists and pulled, then took the tail of belt between the others hands, and tightened it into makeshift set of handcuffs.

Standing, Michiru pulled at the belt, indicating for her girlfriend to stand. She led Haruka over to the fence.

"Lean forward" Michiru cooed in her partner's ear. After the blonde acquiesced, the violinist stepped behind her. Looping the belt around the rail of the fence then slid the small part of the tail into the buckle and latched it into place.

After kissing the blonde on the lips, Michiru stepped behind her with a smile on her full lips. Her soft fingers trailed up her partners sides and settled on tight shoulders. Kneading the muscle, Michiru relaxed her partner before she would make that body sway to her whims. Just as Haruka began to relax into her touch, Michiru dug her nails into Haruka's shoulders and dragged them down her back, leaving angry red lines in their wake.

Haruka moaned as she arched her back at the unexpected assault. Pain and pleasure went hand-and-hand for her, and her lover was a master at giving her the two in the perfect balance. A knee found its way between her thighs and pushed her legs further apart.

The artist pushed her lovers back forward until her forehead rested on the top rail. With a show of tenderness, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her Haruka's waist. Gently she kissed up and down each of the welts left from her nails. Her aqua tresses draped around her and her girlfriends back, each movement lightly tickling Haruka, exciting a small chuckle from her lips.

Depositing butterfly soft kisses with alternating licks and nips down her lover's back, Michiru moved lower with her hands. She palmed the soft globes of her partner's posterior. She lightly scrapped it with her nails, and then a loud crack followed by a moan resounded through the area. Bending down, she kissed the red mark left by her hand, soothing it with her tongue.

Michiru continued to kiss down her partner's body. She knelt in the mud as she kissed down one thigh to the back of the knee then up the other. Using her hands she pushed Haruka's legs further apart. Rain mixed with passion and dripped down Haruka's legs, which Michiru's tongue eagerly lapped up. Her tongue ran the inside length of her lover's smooth thigh to the center of her partner's desire.

One forceful stroke to her partner's neither lips coated her tongue in the sweetest nectar on earth. Rolling her tongue from side to side, Michiru took a deep breath, drawing the scent of her lover's passion. Pulling back from the soft petals of her partner, Michiru blew slightly on the wet folds making her lover gasp. She smirked and playfully lapped at the hidden button. Each stroke of her tongue made her partner's legs shake and made her chest bust with pride. The violinist moaned as the juices from her partner flowed from her body faster and ran sweeter as Haruka's passion increased.

Stroking harder she took her partner right to the brink, before pulling back and pressing a single finger at her opening. She tapped at the entrance teasing her partner; occasionally she would very lightly lick on her partner's clit to sustain desire.

The blonde couldn't handle the teasing, she gave a wanton moan and attempted to rub her thighs together to increase friction and give herself some very much needed relief.

"Oh, no you don't", Michiru chided as she pulled her partner's legs apart. She knelt into the mud, between her partner's thighs, preventing her from trying to close them again. Once more, she resumed her attack on her beloved's center.

Michiru inserted her finger, circling it inside of her partner as she pumped it in and out. She sucked at her girlfriend's core, rolling her tongue around the nub inside her mouth. She twisted her finger and increased pressure on her partner's clit. The moans her partner made were enthralling, fuelling her inner desire to make the blonde scream into the storming night.

Pushing even deeper in her partner, Michiru added a second finger into Haruka. Wiggling her fingers back and forth, felt the entirety of the slick, soft walls squeezing her. She angled her fingers into the nerves to send her beloved girlfriend spiraling out of control. The licking at the top of the slit increased, drawing a more intense reaction.

Haruka felt like she was drifting skyward. With one more thrust of the fingers and lick of the tongue, her body shattered its earthly bonds and jumped off the precipice into ecstasy with a call of her lover's name. Her body hummed with joy and her limbs turned to jelly. Her legs shook and refused to hold her weight any longer and she fell to her knees, unable to fall much more due to the belt.

Pulling her lover against her, the aquanette pushed her chest into her lovers back.

"Michi" Haruka's head fell back as she moaned. Her leaned back on her heals, trying to push all of her body into the soft one behind hers. She felt her lover move, pulling away from her then reappearing at her back. One hand trailed down her arm.

"Drop it if you are going to lose consciousness; say Ramen if you want me to stop**(1)**" A pebble was thrust into one of Haruka's hands as a safety measure. She felt her partner press her chest fully against her back.

Hands roamed over her body touching every contour of her slender build. Haruka's head fell back onto her lover's shoulder and her eyes drifted closed. She sighed at the touches of the violinist and caress of the rain falling on her face. Fingers traced down her thigh and settled at her core.

Dipping her fingers lower, Michiru lightly traced the wet, silken skin of her partner's sex. Lightly, she sank one slim finger into the dripping opening of the blonde. She circled her digit around the yielding inner muscles, pressing hard on the sponge like nerve bundle with each pass causing Haruka's breathe to become more ragged. She ground the heel of her palm into her lover's clit.

Withdrawing her finger, she used her partner's juices as lubrication as she lightly caressed against the nerve bundle at the top of Haruka's slit. Her other hand snaked up around her girlfriend's exposed neck, clasping around it with a firm hold, restricting air flow.

Haruka moaned loudly as she felt her partner dig her nails into the flesh of her neck. Three fingers settled at her core, one on her pearl, the other two on either side. They pushed hard onto her and stoked from side to side with a fierce intensity.

"nnnaaaaahhhh…aaaahhhh….nnnn…mmmnnnnaaaahhhh" Moans clawed out of her throat, she gasped for breaths. Her body bucked hard against her partner's body, pulling hard against the restraints around her wrist. The wooden rail rattled in the posts with every jarring motion.

"That's right, Sweetness. Moan like a little slut and let everyone know just who owns your body" Michiru growled into Haruka's ear

Michiru stroked harder, fanning her lover's passion. Rain struck her body then danced down her heated flesh, lubricating the space between the lovers, allowing them to move faster against one another. Both of their breaths became choppy as they continued.

"Tell me who you belong too" She kissed Haruka's neck, down the slender column to her shoulder. The lightning stuck and the thunder rolled.

"Mmaaahhhh, uuuu, ggaahhh" The blonde cried out, trying to give her lover what she wanted.

"Tell me!" Michiru commanded stroking harder, squeezing tighter, keeping Haruka right on the brink of ecstacy.

"You! Nnn, I-I belonnnng toooo yyyyooooouuuuu, Mi-ichi!" She shouted out through her passion as her climax was drawing closer.

As a reward for answering her question correctly, Michiru bit hard into the pale neck in front of her with an intensity that drew a little blood. The hot liquid bathed her mouth in a sweet copper taste. The only thing sweeter than her partner's essence was her blood laden with passions desire.

Pain radiated from Haruka's neck, blending seamlessly into pleasure. The pianist could feel a tight curling in her abdomen, her muscles constricted, and every single muscle in her body locking up, making her bend at the waist and fall forward. With one more constricted breath, Haruka called out Michiru's name loudly into the storming night. Her body racked with shakes with each stoke of her partner's fingers milking her climax. She leaned farther forward, and rested her forehead on the lower fence post, her arms extended over her head. Shuffling her knees through the muck, she pulled herself away from the now tender stroking at the apex of her thighs.

Her breath came in hard pants and her body felt weightless. Michiru wrapped herself around her partner, gently stroking her hands all over her body. The light caresses always occurred after an intense scene, they were a reflection of love and acceptance, support and protection between the two.

Haruka could feel her body returning to normal, she leaned back on her heels. Her body rested against her lover's and her head fell back, her cheek laid on Michiru's shoulder.

The couple shared tender kisses in the rain. The water fell around them and ran down their faces, dripped off their hair, chilling their bodies. Goosebumps broke out over Michiru's flesh making her shiver.

"Untie me and we will head home and get a hot bubble bath together" Haruka whispered against her lover's lips.

Drawing a deep breath, Michiru kissed her partner once more before rising and moving over to the fence. With a tug on the tail of the belt the clasped pulled open and she lifted the tail. Pulling the belt through the buckle, she untied the makeshift handcuffs and released the blonde from the rail.

The racecar driver pulled her partner to her. She kissed her forehead gently with a quick kiss to the lips, she pulled back and grabbed her belt from the ground.

As the pair struggled to redress in their wet garments, the sound of feet crushing the gravel on the path alerted them to the presence of another. Looking down the path they were able to see an elderly woman with her dog, shifting on her feet, watching them.

"Hurry up and piss, Max. Momma's got a date with her vibrator tonight!"

Haruka felt her cheeks flush and she looked at Michiru, who had a delicate hand over her lips as she chucked.

"I'm glad you think it is funny! That crazy old bat was watching us!" Haruka stopped and yelled in a whisper to Michiru.

The violinist lifted her hand to her lover's cheek and moved a step closer to whisper in her ear, "I think we need a date with our toys tonight, too, my love" punctuating her point with a playful lick to Haruka's ear lobe. Running her hand from her partner's cheek down her arm and clasping her hand, Michiru pulled the other down the path toward their flat. She drew little circles on the back of Haruka's hand, the cress was full of promises of things to come for the rest of the night, and the rest of their lives.

* * *

**(1):** **Haruka and Michiru have been partners for years and as such, trust each other. The most important thing after trust is having safety measures in place when engaging in erotic asphyxiation so that one is not choked to death, thus dropping of the pebble so Michiru would know if/when Haruka was close to losing conscientious. Secondly, a safe word is always needed when engaging in bondage or other activities in the event of a freak out the words 'no' and 'stop' are sometimes part of the scene. **

**A/N: This is my first trip into Haruka/Michiru fanfiction. Hopefully, I was able to capture them. Please feel free to check out my profile and read some of my other stories! **

**Leave the Love for this and all my other stories with reviews (they are more addicting than McDonald's Sweet Tea-aka crack in a cup!) Please, no flames**

**Much Huggles!**

**+Little Benzai-Ten+**


End file.
